Every Rose Has its Thorns
by Mickimomo
Summary: A dark, and demented girl comes to music room number 3 just exploring the new school, and runs into the Host club. She ends up becoming a member, and is labeled as the Dark one. Instead of being the typical rosy host member, she's the thronette, and along the way she'll become more emotional as dark secrets are discovered. Welcome to rash, imprudent, and kickbutt. GL Haruhi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ouran HSHC  
Haruhi x OC

**NO I DON'T OWN OHSHC... wish I did though. .**

** I do own Lavender though!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Lavender sweetie we'll be back in a few minutes. Mommy and Daddy have to go get some food from the grocery store okay?" my mother smiled.  
"Okay." I beamed up at her.

**_I was only 5 when my parents died in a car crash. How cliché? Nowadays almost everyone dies in a car. That's why I walk nearly a mile everyday just to get to school. I'm terrified. Right now this is a dream turning into a nightmare.  
Five minutes after my parents had left our house phone started to ring, and the maid answered the phone._**

"Hello? This is the Akamatsu Manor." she spoke into the phone. After standing there listening the phone her blank face morphed into one of great grief. "Ok, thank you for informing us." she croaked. "Goodbye."

I approached the now sobbing maid, who slowly crumpled to the floor. "Maid Loui, what did the people on the phone say?" I asked patting her back soothingly. Many servants gathered in the dining room curious, of what could have caused the usually collected maid to break down. She stared at me with great pity. "Lady Lavender, you are now an Orphan."

I blinked. "I have parents, so I can't be-"  
"They are **dead**." she said rather bluntly. Dead. By definition dead means that you are no longer living. How could this be? She was lying.  
"No. They went to the store." I stared at her.  
"They died in the limo on their way there. A sixteen wheeled truck spun out of control and basically totaled the vehicle they were in. As soon as help arrived to the mangled car, the car blew up." she sniffled. I nodded and walked away. I was an _orphan_. I had _no_ _family_ around. The dreary silence of the manor was broken with mournful sobs and loud wails. I just sat in my room, on my bed, letting the pain set in.  
I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled out a blade.  
"All for one and one for-"

I sat up in my bed sweating, and panting. It had been twelve years since that incident, almost thirteen, and I still got tormented in my sleep. I always woke up before the gory scene, which I was thankful for, but I would like to sleep peaceful at night. All night. No nightmares. Just peace of mind. Tears started to fall down my face. No one outside of my house knew that I was an Orphan. No one knew my parents were dead. That's how I wanted it. If people knew about what happened they'd feel entitled to drown me in depression, sympathy, and pity. I don't need that. I've had all of that given to me since I was 5 years old, I don't need it anymore. I've always wanted to tell someone, and right now felt like the correct time.

At school, when I go to visit my friends in the Host Club, I usually drop discreet hints about my hidden melancholy. I enjoy the comfort that I receive from them; sometimes.  
That is until I realized I enjoyed Haruhi's comfort the most. Even when I don't drop hints, and everyone is oblivious, I know she knows.

_I've been only at this school for a week, and I've managed to make a few friends… even though many people at the school are madly in love with me._


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK:**

Lavender-chan was wondering around the school bored out of her mind, until she approached an 'unused' music room. Her soft brown fingers grabbed the golden handle and pulled open the door. A blinding light decorated with falling rose petals flew in her face.

"Hello dear. Welcome to the Host Club." A silky voice called out to her. She walked in timidly. "Don't be scared. You must be a new guest. Hello." A boy with blonde hair winked. **_Apparently the rules in this room was seduce or be seduced. _**She thought.

"Tamaki stop, you're scaring the girl." Another guy said, adjusting his glasses. Lavender walked forward and observed each of the males in front of her.

"HI!" the twins grinned enveloping her in their arms.

"Stop touching me before I have you beheaded." Lavender hissed, her aura screamed darkness. The twins released her and cowered under her unfaltering sword-like gaze. "Much better." A smile played upon her lips as she turned around to face a cute little boy and giant guy staring at her.

"Hello, I'm Honey! What's your name?" the adorable blonde squealed.

"Lavender. You can call me L for short if that's too much."

"I like you Lavi-chan!" he squealed again, pouncing on the demented looking girl. Everyone gasped as an irritated tension filled the room.

"Do mind prying your little friend off of me?" Lavender scowled at the tall boy before her.

"I suppose I wouldn't." he sighed inaudibly. He pried Honey-kun off without any struggle. The tension vanished, putting everyone in a slightly more comfortable mood.

"Takashi! Why!" Honey whined. Lavender walked towards the last person in the group.

"Ah, hello." He smiled. Lavender glared up at her, making the boy sweat.

"You are not like the others."

"No. I'm the natural-type." He blushed as she leaned closer.

"Hmm. You idiots must take me for a fool! Especially you blondie!" Lavender snapped.

An arrow flew out of nowhere and stabbed the poor blonde. "This is quite disappointing. You're a convincing boy." She muttered pointing at the person before her. "Give me your name." Lavender demanded. Everyone paled.

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi-chan, please introduce me to your friends." a sneer played on the lips of flower-named girl.

"This is Kyouya-senpai, that's Mori-senpai, those two are twins… Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, and you've met Honey-senpai." Haruhi pointed to each person as she said their names.

"What about the idiot in the corner?"

A huge arrow stabbed the blonde in the head. "Oh that?" Haruhi chuckled. Another large arrow stabbed him in the back, causing him to fall. "That's Tamaki-senpai… also known as 'Daddy'."

"Who's Mommy?" Lavender blinked in confusion. Kyouya raised his hand.

"I like your spirit. Maybe you could be my daughter?" Kyouya smirked. Lavender held out her hand. Everyone gasped.

"Are you just going to leave me hanging? My arm is getting tired." She frowned. Kyouya shook her hand and laughed.

"KYOUYA YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND ADDING MORE PEOPLE TO THE CLUB!" Tamaki screamed shaking Kyouya enraged by the 'adoption'. "THEY HAVE TO BE A-"

Lavender grabbed Tamaki and flipped him over her shoulder; not a drop of sweat spilt.

"Are you a commoner?" Honey-kun blinked curiously.

"Uh… no, but my lifestyle is very similar to one." Lavender grinned. Haruhi pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Do you live in a mansion?"

"Yes."

"What type of food do you eat? Does a chef make it or what?"

"I don't anyone doing anything. I cook my own food that I purchase at the nearby grocery store."

"Hmmm." Haruhi growled chopping on her pencil, occasionally scribbling on the paper.

"Favorite food?"

"Ice cream." Lavender giggled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're alright." Haruhi nodded walking away. "Unlike most of these damn rich people." She scoffed.

_Next part:_ **_TRAINING_**

The ground started to shake and a girl appeared on a chair. She was higher than everyone else, due to the elevated ground.

"HA! We have a new member! I am Renge-chan the MANAGER!" she guffawed darkly. Lavender clapped her hands mockingly.

"What an entrance." She rolled her eyes at the manager.

"Won't you stop the flattering comments." Renge blushed flicking her wrist playfully. **_Yeah… sure. Flattery. That's what I was attempting. _**Lavender thought again. "So… let's see. We need you to change into this uniform… but you'll wear a black skirt." She grinned tossing the uniform. "I don't really know what to do with you, so we'll label you as the dark one." **_Why? Is it because I'm brown skinned!? Of course not, it's the persona! _**Lavender argued in her head as she went to go change, her dark aura filled the room.

_Next part: __**OPEN HOURS**_

Lavender-chan sat an empty table drying tea cups, as each boy (including Haruhi) dealt with their guests. A girl with brown curls sat down in front of her. "Hello. You're the new girl, huh?" the girl beamed. Lavender grunted in response. The girl took another approach. "Do you like girls?!"

Everyone in the whole club turned around in a blank silence. Lavender's head almost blew up. "What?"

"Are you _lesbian_?"

"Um… no. I'm not." Lavender choked through her migraine.

"Oh." She pouted and started to cry a little.

"I'm actually bisexual even though I lean more towards boys. Like wayyyyyyyyy towards boys." She added to comfort the gloomy girl.

"So do you like me?!" she beamed as a bunch of girls crowded around the table squealing and blushing. Lavender exhaled as a rain cloud formed over her head. All of the boys and Haruhi looked at her in shock.

**BISEXUAL. MALE OR FEMALE. LEANS WAY (with 8 y's added on) TOWARDS BOYS**. Light bulbs blew up in their heads as many girls swarmed around the poor girl, causing all of her dark energy to falter.

Big brown eyes stared at the girls in sadness, tears glazed over and everything. "AWWWWWW! What's wrong L-chan?!" they squealed.

"I just wanted to dry these tea cups… but now everyone's beautiful face is distracting me. Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are going to be so disappointed if these aren't dry." She pouted, letting a tear fall. All of the girls blushed and shooed each other away. "Thank you all for visiting me." Lavender added.

"We'll be back tomorrow!" they squeaked, leaving the other host club members flabbergasted. Lavender stood up with a tray of dry tea cups.

"H-How, HOW DID YOU-" Tamaki was cut off with a whack upside the head.

"If I'm a member I have to have guest as well." she winked. "I have to have a hook since I'm the only girl."

"You took all of our guest with a word!" Hikaru pouted. Kaoru kneeled and kissed her hand. "Teach us the way Sensei."

"Hey stop that!" Lavender whacked him as well. "Just be yourself. They'll come back. I won't keep all of your guests. What are you guys shocked or something?" she sighed putting away the teacups.

"Uh, YEAH! THIS IS LIKE WORLD RECORD! Not even Haruhi could do that." Renge chuckled. "I'm going to have to make sure your attire is dark and gloomy. It suits you."

Lavender crumpled to the floor, in exhaustion. "You sound like my maid, Renge-chan." She groaned into the floor.

Next part: **_DROPING HINTS_**

Lavender had classes with Haruhi, and the twins. ALL DAY. She was at the point of wanting to kill herself, due to the twin's constant harassment. So, she changed into her yellow dress instead of the uniform, to prevent gaining attention.

"L-chan?" the twins whispered after Lavender as she walked into the dining hall. She spun around with a lethal glare.

"What do you idiots want?"

"We wanted to sit with you at lunch."

"Fine." She sighed holding her lunch box. They sat at a table, earning glances by passing students.

"Hey." Haruhi he smiled sitting next to them. Lavender nodded at her grubbing on a blueberry muffin. Kaoru's eye sparkled as he went through Lavender's lunch box.

"L-chan, can we come to your house?" Hikaru pleaded.

"NO."

"Bu-"

"NO."

"Can't we at least meet you parents?" Kaoru pouted. Lavender turned green and bolted away in seek of somewhere to vomit. "L-chan?" the twins paled.

"You idiots! You don't ask about someone's family! What if something bad happened between her and her parents!" Tamaki-senpai snapped, as he sat down. Haruhi got up and approached the vomiting girl.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

**_Lavender stood up and still looked stunning, even after barfing her stomach out in a nearby trash can on her first day at Ouran Academy. _**Haruhi thought.

"Those idiots are worse than I thought." Lavender groaned. Haruhi simply smiled happily.

**END of FLASHBACK.**


End file.
